Certain carbonaceous products of sugar fermentation are seen as replacements for petroleum-derived materials for use as feedstocks for the manufacture of carbon-containing chemicals. One such product is MAA. Another such product is AA.
It would therefore be desirable to have a process for the direct production of substantially pure MAA from a DAA, MAA, and/or AA-containing fermentation broth.